


Impossible Love

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dvě odlišné rasy. Dva naprosté protiklady. Už od prvních krůčků je učili, že by se měli najvzájem nenávidět. Měli by se sobě vyhýbat a když se náhodou potkají, tak se hned po hlavě vrhnout do boje. Natolik se jejich rasy nenávidí, ale co se stane, když se tito dva protiklady setkají a začnou se sbližovat, jaký to bude mít konec?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Love

Jeho rty se z ničeho nic přitiskli k těm mým. Bylo to tak nečekané, nejdřív se zajímáme o to, jak náš problém vyřešit a pak, jsou jeho rty na těch mých. Uvědomuju si fakt, že je to špatně, že je to zvrácené. Naše rody se nemůžou spolu ani přátelit ba ani být v jedné místnosti a on? Prostě klidně si mě políbí. Než jsem stihl nějak zareagovat, tak jsem se přistihl, že jsem mu polibek opětoval. Neměl jsem to dělat, je to špatné. Ale on, když přijde na něho, tak se mi všechno vymyká z kontroly. Právě teď, mě zajímají jenom jeho rty. Omotal si ruce kolem mého pasu a přitáhl si mě blíž. Natiskl jsem se na něho a vychutnával jsem si jeho blízkost. Ruce jsem mu vpletl do vlasů a hladil jsem je. Začal mě líbat na krk. Blíž se ke mně tiskl. Jeho jazyk putoval po mém hrdle. Plně jsem si uvědomoval to, že před pár dny mě skoro zabil, ale teď? Přišlo mi to nepodstatné, podstatné mi přišlo to, že se ke mně tiskne, že mě líbá, že mi vzdychá do ucha. Ale i tak hlásek v mé hlavě mi říkal, že je to špatné. Moc špatné, tenhle tip vztahu mezi námi nikdy nepůjde. Je to nemožné, kdyby na to přišli. V tom momentě jsem ho odstrčil.

„Věděl jsem, že to uděláš, ale že ti to bude trvat tak dlouho,“ ušklíbl se na mě.

„Chene…víš, že tohle mezi námi prostě nejde. Už to víc nedělej. Víš, jak to cítím.“  
„Nevím a to je ono. Dál si nalhávej, že jsem ti lhostejný.“ Řekl jenom. Co mu na to mám říct? Co ode mně čeká? Že budu všechno riskovat pro něho? Nejsem, tak naivní, abych věděl, že mi to za ten risk stojí. Nevím, že nejsem jenom další jeho trofej, za to mi to nestojí.

„Nenalhávám,“ zašeptal jsem a odešel jsem. Nemá cenu s ním teď být, bude jenom podrážděný, znám ho, sice ne dlouho, ale tohle vím, když nedostane to, co chce, tak je pěkně podrážděný.

Takhle je to s ním od chvíle co jsem ho potkal. Naše rody se nemají v lásce, sice se respektují, ale jinak nic víc nic míň. A vztah mezi upírem a vlkodlakem? To je považováno za krvesmilstvo. Je to hřích vymyká se to všemu co mi od mala vštěpovali do hlavy, je to všechno proti všemu čemu věřím. Ti, co se v dávných dobách pokusili o vztah mezi sebou, tak je bez milosti zabili. Není možné, aby se tenhle typ vztahu mezi vlkodlakem a upírem toleroval a on si je toho vědom. 

Vlkodlaci jsou nám upírům, už od mala vštěpovaní jako nestvůry, co jenom ubližují. Když se promění, tak se nedokážou ovládat, roztrhají na kusy všechno, co jim přijde pod ruce, lidi, zvířata a i upíry. Je to tak, proto se jich náš rod bojí a vyhýbá se jim. Víme o sobě, ale před lidmi musíme zůstat skryti. My bychom se jim neubránili a vlkodlaci také ne, dokáži se přeměnit jenom za úplňku jinak ne. Sice jsou silnější než lidé, ale ani to by nepomohlo. Proto co se týká utajení, tak to si pomáháme je to prospěšné pro naše oba rody. Ale jinak jsme nepřátelé.

My dva jsme se potkali náhodou. Bylo to v lese, zrovna jsem lovil. Už jsem tu neuhasitelnou žízeň po krvi nemohl vydržet, sice pijeme z lidí, ale nikdy je přitom nezabíjíme. Kdyby upír zabil člověka, tak by ho za to spálili na popel, je to náš nejsvětější zákon a taky ho dodržujeme. Takže se z lidí vždy napijeme a vymažeme jim vzpomínky, tím jsme chránění.

Když se potkají upír s vlkodlakem, tak to většinou skončí rvačkou a ani v mém případě to nebylo jinak. Jenom co mě spatřil, tak po mě skočil a chtěl mě zabít. Bránil jsem se, ale tím že jsem byl oslabený, jsem neměl dostatek sil, abych se mu bránil v plné síle. Přemohl mě, svázal mě a rozdělal oheň. Už se chystal mi odříznout hlavu od zbytku těla, když si všiml mého tetování na krku. Zarazil se a pozoroval ho.

„Odkud to máš?“ Ptal se.  
„Tobě to budu tak vyprávět ty psisko,“ otočil jsem hlavu na druhou stranu. Násilím mi ji otočil zpět. Sundal si šátek, co měl na krku a ukázal mi stejné tetování, jako mám já.

„Odkud to máš?“ Vyštěkl jsem na něho.  
„Od nikud, narodil jsem se s tím.“  
„To není možné. Jak? Vlkodlak? Proč?“  
„Já…taky jsem se s tím narodil,“ zašeptal jsem se a zvedl jsem hlavu a podíval jsem se na něho. Vypadal nerozhodně. Už jsem v něm neviděl tu touhu po zabíjení, spíš zvědavost. 

Jak jsme se oba mohli narodit se stejným znamením a na tom samém místě. Ale co je nejpodivnější, že jsme každý z jiného druhu. Jak je to možné? Je to jenom náhoda?

„To tvoje tetování ti pro teď zachránilo krk,“ na to mi rozvázal nohy, ale ruce mi nechal spoutané za zády a někam mě vedl, nezbývalo mi nic jiného, než ho následovat. Děsil jsem se toho, kam mě vede a proč.

Dovedl mě k okraji lesa, byla tam malá chaloupka a vedl mě přímo do ní. Byla to jenom jedna místnůstka, sotva pro jednoho. Postrčil mě víc dovnitř. Vedl mě ke stolu. Posadil jsem se k němu. Nasměroval mě k jedné noze od stolu a vytáhl z kapsy provaz a chtěl mě přivázat.  
„Je to nutné?“  
„Je,“ odsekl a přivázal mě.  
„Nikam neuteču.“  
„Jasně, to určitě,“ řekl škodolibě. Pak se vrhl ke stolu a hledal na něm něco. Slyšel jsem, jak přesouvá věci nebo je hází na zem, klel a všechno rozhazoval po té místnosti. Po chvíli se slavnostně ozvalo.  
„Našel jsem to.“ Pak v něčem listoval, bylo slyšet, jak otáčí listy asi v knize. Zaslechl jsem kroky a už stál přede mnou.

Chytl mě za bradu a otočil mi hlavu na stranu. Držel v ruce knihu a studoval moje tetování a díval se přitom do knihy.

„Věděl jsem, že jsem to někde viděl. Kdyžto mám já, tak mě nějak moc nezajímalo co to je, ale že to má i upír, to už je zvláštní,“ mumlal si pro sebe, asi si to ani neuvědomoval.  
„Tak se podívejme, co to je,“ zase si mumlal a něco četl. Ale nevypadal, že by tomu rozuměl.  
„Sakra práce,“ položil si knihu na kolena a snažil se něco z ní vyčíst.  
„Je to latinsky,“ řekl jsem mu. Podíval se na mě s údivem.  
„Znáš ten jazyk?“ Kývl jsem na souhlas. Jenom mi dal knihu a ukázal na ten obrázek, byl to on. Teď, když mi byl blíž, tak jsem viděl, že na jeho krku je ten samý obrazec. Ten samý symbol. Je pravda, že ani já sám, jsem se o ten symbol moc nestaral. Tak nějak jsem ho bral za samozřejmost, že ke mně patří, asi jsem se o něho měl zajímat.

„Přečti co je pod tím obrázkem,“ řekl mi a ukázal mi ten text. Byl tam kratičký text, který mě mátl.  
„Spasení. Dvě živé bytosti, ale přesto odlišné, se jednoho dne narodí, ve stejný čas. Bude jim osudem se setkat. A jejich osud bude spasit zlo, které je pácháno.“ Přečetl jsem nahlas ten krátký odstavec.

„To je všechno?“ Přikývl jsem na souhlas.  
„Je to celkem divné. Spasení? To jako my dva? To těžko,“ řekl.  
„Myslím, že bychom se o tom měli snažit najít víc,“ zašeptal jsem. Nejspíš s tím nebude souhlasit, a hned mě zabije. Ale, celé je to divné, proč jsme se setkali zrovna teď, když naše rody spolu nevychází, každý jsme odlišný, narodili jsme se ve stejný čas, všechno to, tak nějak zapadá. Ale, aby se vlkodlaci a upíři smířili? Tak to asi ne. To by byla marná snaha.  
„Nemyslím si. Nějak mě to nezajímá. Je to jenom, symbol. Nic neznamená,“ bylo na něm vidět, že tomu nevěří. V jeho hlase byli slyšet pochyby.  
„Myslím, že váháš. Co takhle uzavřít dohodu?“  
„Dohodu?“  
„Ano, pokusíme se o tom najít víc, když se ukáže, že je to nějaký nesmysl, tak…“nedořekl jsem to. Nejsem schopný, jenom tak říct, že když se to nepovede, tak mě může zabít. To je…nesmysl.  
„Když to nebude nic znamenat, tak tě zabiju,“ dořekl. Mírně jsem přikývl, co mi zbývalo, aby mě zabil hned?  
„Pustím tě. Ale ruce ti nechám zavázané, jenom pro případ,“ došel ke mně a rozvázal mi nohy a osvobodil mě od té tyče. Postavil jsem se a protáhl jsem se. Měl jsem znecitlivělé nohy. Ale musím přiznat, že mě zajímalo, co to znamená, ale přednější pro mě bylo, abych od něho utekl. Jinak mám osud zpečetěný. Musím se odtud dostat.  
„Kde začneme?“ Jenom se na mě díval, ale nic neříkal.  
„Knihovna?“ navrhl jsem. Kývl. Vyrazil ven. To chce jít hned? Vždyť je večer. Je už tma. Ale šel. Postrčil mě do dveří. Prošel jsem, zamkl za sebou a pořád mě nechával před ním.

Po chvíli chůze jsem se zastavil a díval jsem se na měsíc. Strnul jsem v pohybu.  
„Zítra je úplněk,“ zašeptal jsem.  
„Vím,“ řekl jenom tak a zase do mě strčil, abych šel dál.  
„Ale, zítra se změníš,“ naštvaně se po mě podíval.  
„Já vím,“ copak mu to nedochází? Vždyť mě zabije. Nebude mít nad sebou kontrolu. Bude mít instinkty zabijáka. A když ucítí upíra, tak mě zabije.  
„Ale ty..zítra…zabiješ mě,“ zašeptal jsem.  
„No, myslím, že to asi nepřežiješ.“ Řekl s klidem a zase mě postrčil k chůzi. Z téhle situace určitě živý nevyjdu, tak jako tak. Musím utéct a to ještě dneska a to nejlépe teď hned. Co nejdřív. Šel jsem před ním. Musím počkat na vhodný okamžik. Nic se nedělo, v lese byl klid. 

Asi po deseti minutách chůze se ozvalo vlčí vití. Můj únosce, se zastavil a zbystřil, svoje smysly soustředil se na dalšího vlka. Teď je ta možnost. Upíří rychlostí, jsem doběhl k němu a hodil jsem s ním o nejbližší strom a vydal jsem se na útěk. Musím se od něho dostat co nejdál.

Ani jsem se neotočil a utíkal jsem, co jsem mohl, kdyby mě chytil, tak mě určitě zabije. Udělá to. Tak to mezi našimi druhy chodí. Dorazil jsem skoro už na okraj lesa. Když, jsem ucítil krev. Vlkodlačí krev. Zastavil jsem a podíval jsem se za sebe a po mém únosci nebylo ani stopy. Nevydal se za mou. Ale, proč? Teda, ne že bych si stěžoval, jenom je to divné, to k jejich rase nejde, aby si nechali jenom tak pláchnout kořist. Něco se stalo. Vydal jsem se zpátky, nevím proč. Chtěl mě zabít, a jestli je v pořádku a já se vrátím, tak mě jistě zabije.

Doběhl jsem zpátky na to místo, kde jsem mu utekl, ale nikdo tam nebyl. Vydal jsem se po jeho stopě. Po chvíli běhu jsem zaregistroval pohyb. Dva vlkodlaci. Prali se. Vrčeli na sebe. Jeden byl můj únosce. Vydal jsem si k nim blíž. Oni se opravdu chtěli zabít, bylo to snadno čitelné z jejich pohybů těla. Jak na sebe útočili. Postoj jejich těla. Nevím proč, ale vstoupil jsem jim do zorného pole. Oba dva si mě všimli. Nevím, proč jsem to udělal, pravděpodobně nás oba zabijou. 

„Co tady chceš? Mám tě taky sejmout?“ Řekl mi ten druhý vlk. Nevěděl jsem, co na to mám říct.  
„Ty seš opravdu idiot,“ řekl můj únosce. Asi má pravdu, jsem idiot. Ten druhý vlk se zase vrhl na mého únosce, ale já jsem byl rychlejší a skočil jsem mu před cestu a odmrštil jsem ho, do dály. Otočil jsem se.  
„Seš v pořádku?“ Zeptal jsem se ho. Udiveně mě sledoval. Nezmohl se na slovo.  
„Chene, tak ty máš kámoše upíra?“ Ptal se ho, vlk.  
„Nech toho, tahle pijavice není nic mého. Vlastně jo, kořist,“ ušklíbl se na mě.  
„Pochybuju, že by ti kořist přišla na pomoc,“ odfrkl si a změřil si mě nenávistným pohledem.  
„To je jedno sejmu vás oba dva,“ řekl nám a zaútočil proti nám.  
‚Pohni si ke mně. Ať se toho debila zbavíme.‘ Ozval se mi v hlavě jeho hlas. Ale nic jsem nenamítal a rychle jsem se k němu přemístil, proti nám dvěma nemá šanci. Jeho pokusy o útoky, jsme hravě zvládali. Naše spolupráce, se kupodivu vedla a ten vlk se brzy zdekoval. 

„Kupodivu nám to šlo. Ale stejně si zdrhnul, to v naší dohodě nebylo.“ Zavrčel na mě.  
„Ale ani tam nebylo, že ti musím pomoct, jsem tu z vlastní vůle, a neptej se mě proč, sám to nevím,“ řekl jsem mu. Nevím, jak ale věděl jsem, že už mi neublíží, že mě nebude chtít zabít.  
„Zítra se ti budu obloukem vyhýbat a pak se pustíme do toho pátrání. Tedy já ano, jestli ty ne. Jak chceš,“ řekl jsem mu. Díval se po mě a nezmohl se na slovo. Stál tam a držel se za bok. Po chvílí jsem si všiml, že mu z rány na boku teče krev, ten vlkodlak ho musel zranit. A to dost ošklivě, jak to že jsem si toho nevšiml a ani jsem necítil tu krev, jak je to možné? Že, by to bylo tím překvapením, jak mi mluvil přímo do hlavy.

„Dobře. Zítra se mi vyhýbej,“ zašeptal, než se skácel na kolena. Dosedl na zem a držel se za ránu, z obličeje se mu vytratila všechna barva. Doběhl jsem k němu, sundal jsem si mikinu a přitiskl jsem mu ji na bok.  
„Stlač to,“ řekl jsem mu a pomohl jsem mu se postavit. Pomalu jsme se dobelhali, až k němu do té chatrče, kde mě věznil. Položil jsem ho na postel. Chtěl jsem se jít podívat, po nějakém léku, když mě chytil za ruku. Otočil jsem se k němu.  
„Jak ti můžu věřit, seš upír.“  
„Vrátil jsem se,“ zašeptal jsem. Jenom se na mě díval. Z jeho pohledu se dalo vyčíst, že mi nevěří.  
„Chene, kdybych ti chtěl ublížit, už bych to udělal, nemyslíš?“  
„Jak víš, jak se jmenuju?“  
„Ten druhý vlk ti říkal Chene,“ jenom kývl.  
„Máš tady nějaký lék? Vím, že se ti to brzy zhojí, ale stejně to musí bolet,“ řekl mi, že léky jsou v koupelně, donesl jsem mu sklenici vody a prášek.  
„Mimochodem jsem Suho,“ zašeptal jsem. Všiml jsem si slabého kývnutí a potom už spal.

 

Ještě, než se probral, tak jsem zmizel, nechci být nikde v jeho blízkosti, když bude právě v proměně. Musel jsem se zdekovat a to pěkně rychle. Než jsem odešel, tak jsem mu ještě zkontroloval, jeho zranění, bylo to už skoro scelené, ale myslím, že při proměně si protrpí pěknou bolest. Nechal jsem mu tam, ještě nějaký prášek na zklidnění a odešel jsem. Šel jsem domů. Nechtělo se mi tam, ale musel jsem. Nedal jsem o sobě vědět už od včera, jistě se bojí.

„Tak ses vrátil?“  
„Jsem tu jenom na skok, vezmu si sebou nějaké knihy a zase jdu,“ řekl jsem majordomovi. Vešel jsem k sobě do pokoje. Můj otec, ten který mě změnil, je vůdce našeho klanu. Měl bych po něm tohle právo převzít, ale všichni vědí, že o tohle já nestojím. 

V pokoji jsem si vzal jenom pár knih, kde by mohla být zmínka o mém a jeho symbolu, ještě si budu muset zajít do knihovny a poté bych mohl jít k němu, do půlnoci bude přeměněn zpátky. Budu v bezpečí, tedy alespoň na měsíc. Ale to už určitě spolu nebudeme, to bude po všem a nebudu se muset s tím psiskem scházet.

V knihovně šlo všechno dobře, našel jsem si některé knihy, a začetl jsem se, ale skoro všechny říkali totéž, že jsme spasitelé a ani v jedné se neobjevilo nic jiného. Začetl jsem se tolik, že jsem ani nehlídal čas, už bylo na čase se vrátit. 

K jeho domu jsem se dostal během pár minut, ještě nebylo po půlnoci, možná jsem měl počkat, než bude. Všude bylo ticho. Jenom ticho to se mi moc nelíbilo. Opatrně jsem našlapoval kolem domu, ale nic, ani uvnitř se nesvítilo, asi tady ještě není. Opatrně jsem vešel dovnitř a posadil jsem se na postel. Jenom jsem tak seděl. Nevěděl jsem co tady v cizím domě dělat. Vzal jsem do ruky tedy knihu a začal jsem v ní listovat. Ale ani v téhle nebylo nic k užitku, čas se pořád krátil a já jsem na sobě pociťoval čím dál tím větší únavu. Co se může stát, když si na chvíli lehnu? Odložil jsem knihy na stůl a lehl jsem si na jeho postel, byla tady jediná. Oči jsem zavřel a okamžitě jsem spal.

Sám od sebe jsem se probudil a v domě bylo světlo. Bylo zamračeno. Nesvítilo slunce. Není pravda, že upíři nemůžou na slunce. Můžou, ale po čase je to oslabí. Proto se mu vyhýbáme, ale vydržíme na něm. Ne, dlouho. Protáhl jsem se a do něčeho jsem na posteli narazil. Byl to člověk. Podíval jsem se níž na postel. Ležel na ní Chen, hlavu měl v úrovni mého hrudníku a spal. Ležel vedle mě a tiše spal. Vlkodlak a upír spolu spí v jedné posteli, kdo by si tohle kdy pomyslel.

Když dorazil, tak mě nevzbudil. Nevyhodil mě. Jenom si vedle mě lehl a spal. Tohle je důkaz, že vlkodlaci a upíři se nemusí pořád jenom zabíjet. Můžou spolu i vycházet, dokonce si myslím, že by mohli být přáteli. Ale tohle, je naprosto absurdní. Nejde to. Nikdo by to nedokázal, je lepší, tak jak to je teď.

Zadíval jsem se na něho. Byl v obličeji červený a ze spaní se ošíval. Opatrně jsem mu sáhl na čelo, měl ho rozpálené. Celý byl zpocený. Většinu pokrývky jsem měl na sobě já. Vyhrabal jsem se z ní a přikryl ho s ní. Jenom se do ní víc zachumlal. Došel jsem mu pro další prášek. 

Mírně jsem do něho drcnul, ale neprobíral se. Zkusil jsem to znovu a vynaložil jsem na to větší sílu. Otevřel oči a podíval se na mě.  
„Vezmi si prášek, máš horečku,“ zdál se být dezorientovaný.  
„To je v pořádku. Vezmi si ten prášek a zase spi,“ nic nenamítal tak jsem mu ho podal. Zapil ho vodou a zase si lehl. Chtěl jsem se zvednout a nechat ho se v klidu vyspat, ale zachytil mě za předloktí.  
„Zůstaň,“ zašeptal a podíval se mi přímo do očí. Kývl jsem a sedl jsem si k němu na postel. Víc se ke mně zachumlaný v peřině přitiskl a v klidu zase spal. Moje ruka sama od sebe vešla do jeho vlasů. Líně jsem se jimi prohraboval. Měl jemné vlasy, takové nepoddajné, jako je on sám. Tedy co jsem zatím stačil vypozorovat. Uvědomil jsem si, co dělám a ruku jsem stáhnul. Seděl jsem tam. Žízeň, jsem už uhasil. Než jsem šel sem. Jinak bych to už nevydržel. Teď budu mít na chvíli klid.

Byly to už tři hodiny, co usnul . Jak začal prášek účinkovat, tak spal klidněji. Já jsem pořád seděl u něho na posteli a zase jsem se vrátil k těm knihám. Nemůže se na něho pořád jenom dívat, jak spí. Ale v těch knihách opravdu nebylo nic užitečného. Nic nového. Musíme asi pátrat na jiných místech.  
„Našel si něco?“ Ozvalo se z ničeho nic. Podíval jsem se na něho. Hlavu měl opřenou o ruku a pozoroval mě. Na rtech se mu zračil mírný úsměv. Slušel mu.  
„Nic moc. Všechno je to stejné,“ zamumlal jsem a odvrátil jsem pohled zase do knihy. Chen se pokusil vstát z postele, ale zarazil jsem ho.  
„Měl bys ležet. Myslím, že se ti do rány dostala infekce. Sice to pro tebe není smrtelné a zítra budeš nejspíš v pořádku, ale dneska ještě lež,“ řekl jsem mu. Usmál se.  
„A když budu ležet, budeš se o mě zase starat?“ zeptal se zvesela.  
„Nestarám se o tebe,“ jak si to může myslet. Jenom jsem mu pomohl, kvůli naší dohodě.  
„Co to tím pádem bylo dneska?“  
„Pomoc. K ničemu by si mi nebyl, kdybys na tom byl ještě hůř. Je to jenom kvůli dohodě.“  
„Říkej tomu, jak chceš,“ víc se ke mně naklonil a zašeptal.  
„Líbilo se mi to, Suho,“ řekl mi a odtáhl se. Položil si hlavu do polštářů a za chvíli zase spal. Já jsem jenom tak seděl a díval jsem se na něho. Svévolně jsem se k němu naklonil a díval jsem se na něho. Tiše oddechoval. Dlaní jsem ho pohladil po tváři. Tak hebká pokožka. Přiblížil jsem se k němu. Naklonil jsem se nad něho. Pozoroval jsem jeho obličej. Jak je uvolněný. Nečekaně se pohnul, rychle jsem se narovnal a odskočil jsem od něho. Co jsem to proboha dělal? Zvedl jsem se z postele a odešel jsem.

Jen tak jsem se procházel lesem. Nechtělo se mi zpátky, musel jsem se uklidnit. Proboha, co jsem to udělal je to vlkodlak. Na co jsem to myslel? Hlavou se mi, ale honily myšlenky toho typu, že by se mu mohlo přitížit. V koutku mysli, jsem věděl, že je to vlkodlak a že se uzdraví, ale i přesto jsem se vrátil. K němu.

Vešel jsem, pořád ještě spal. Tedy předpokládal jsem, že spí. Ležel ke mně zády. Posadil jsem se ke stolu a nevěděl jsem co. Myslel jsem, že už bude vzhůru, ale nebyl. Ty knihy nemělo cenu už číst, stejnak jsou všechny k ničemu, chce to najít nějaké starodávné svazky o našich rodech. Tam by mohlo být více, než jen to co už víme. Proto se musí uzdravit, abychom se mohli vydat do naší knihovny. Tedy našeho druhu, pár jich je, ale ne tady. Musíme se dostat ze Soulu až do jedné vesnice, tam je jedna z našich knihoven. Navrhnu to Chenovi, buď půjde se mnou anebo budu pátrat sám. 

Pořád se ještě neprobouzel, tak jsem se na něho šel podívat, pro případ, že by se mu vrátila teplota. Naklonil jsem se nad něho a ruku jsem mu položil na čelo. Naprosto jsem ignoroval moje bušící srdce a červeň, která se mi řinula do obličeje. Chvíli jsem tak setrval, ale nezdálo se, že by měl teplotu. Tak jsem ruku neochotně stáhl a odešel jsem zase ke stolu. 

Co tady vlastně dělám? To mi běhalo pořád hlavou. Měl bych být doma, nebo někde jinde. Jenom ne v domě vlkodlaka. Budeme spolupracovat, čekám, až se probudí, abych mu navrhl co dál, není to kvůli tomu, že bych se o něho bál. To vůbec ne, proč by mi mělo záležet na nějakém vlkodlakovi?

Prohledal jsem stůl. Hledal jsem papír a tužku, můžu mu napsat vzkaz. A nebudu tu muset čekat. Nějaký papír i tužku jsem našel. Tak jsem napsal vzkaz.

Zítra pojedu do knihovny, do naší knihovny, je kousek odsud. Jestli chceš, tak tu budu kolem sedmé. Suho

Nechal jsem ho na stole a odešel jsem. Ani jsem se nepodíval, jak na tom je a tak by to mělo být. 

Stál jsem před jeho domem. Bylo něco před sedmou. Pořád jsem se přemlouval, abych tam vůbec nechodil. Z prostého důvodu a to, že moje pozvání odmítne. Že odmítne všechno. Měl bych se děsit spíš opaku, ale to nešlo. Děsil jsem se toho, že odmítne a tím to všechno skončí. A už ho neuvidím. Přestal, jsem se přemlouvat a šel jsem dovnitř. Vyšel z koupelny a měl na sobě, jenom tepláky. Hlasitě jsem polkl a pohledem, jsem se pásl po jeho nahé hrudi. On si odkašlal. Podíval jsem se na něho a cítil jsem tu zrádnou červeň, která se mi hrne do obličeje.

„Jsi tu přesně,“ řekl mi. Kývl jsem, došel ke skříni a našel si triko a oblékl se.  
„Tak vyrazíme?“ Zeptal se mě. Ulevilo se mi. Usmál jsem se na něho a zase jsem kývl. V jeho přítomnosti, jsem se cítil uvolněně a příjemně, až mě to samotného děsilo. 

„Je tam něco?“ Už jsme prohledávali snad sedmou knihu, ale nic jsme nenašli. Žádná zmínka o našich symbolech. Že, by se o tom prostě nic jiného nevědělo? Jenom tohle? To se mi moc nezdálo, někdo to musel napsat a ten někdo o tom musel něco vědět.  
„Nic,“ Chen se na mě podíval a usmál se. Jako už dnes snad po sté, se mi rozbušilo srdce a nemohl jsem od něho odlepit oči. Úsměv mu zmizel z tváře, ale pořád ze mě nespouštěl zrak. Cítil jsem, jak se mi upřeně dívá na rty. A první co mi přišlo, na mysl bylo, že to chci. Chci, aby mě políbil i když je to naprostá šílenost. Dřív, než jsem to mohl udělat, tak jsem spojení přerušil a zase jsem se věnoval knihách.

„Zítra se sejdeme zase, musíme na něco přijít,“ otočil jsem se na něho. To myslí vážně?  
„Nechceš?“  
„Budu u tebe v sedm.“ S jemným úsměvem na tváři kývl. Takhle to pokračovalo už možná čtrnáct dní. Každý den, jsme se scházeli. Cítil jsem k němu čím dál tím větší náklonost. Byli jsme si čím dál bližší. 

„Jak všechno bude, až přestaneme s hledáním?“ Zvedl jsem hlavu a podíval jsem se na něho. Sám jsem neměl odpověď. Neměli bychom se vidět? Nespíš. Ale dokážu to? Úplně se od něho distancovat?

„Myslel jsem si to,“ řekl jenom. Chtěl jsem mu říct, že to tak není. Že, když mlčím, nemyslím tím, že všechno skončí, ale neudělal jsem to. Neřekl jsem ani slovo. Ten den se mnou už skoro nepromluvil. Jenom, když odcházel řekl : Zítra v sedm. 

Druhý den, měl zase náladu jako vždy, nebylo na něm poznat, že by ho včerejší rozhovor, nějak rozhodil, byl jsem z toho trochu zklamaný. Ale, bylo to dobře. Musíme se od sebe distancovat, tedy já od něho určitě, jinak to bude mít z mé strany fatální následky.

„Myslím, že jsem něco našel,“ oznámil mi hrdě. Přiblížil jsem se k němu a podíval jsem se, co našel a skutečně se v knize něco o našich symbolech psalo. Přečetl jsem to a podíval jsem se na něho. Jeho obličej se nacházel malinký kousíček od mého. Zarazil jsem se a pozoroval jsem ho. Na tváři jsem cítil, jak mě ovívá jeho zrychlený dech. 

Jeho rty se z ničeho nic přitiskli k těm mým. Bylo to tak nečekané, nejdřív se zajímáme o to, jak náš problém vyřešit a pak, jsou jeho rty na těch mých. Uvědomuju si fakt, že je to špatně, že je to zvrácené. Naše rody se nemůžou spolu ani přátelit ba ani být v jedné místnosti a on? Prostě klidně si mě políbí. Než jsem stihl nějak zareagovat, tak jsem se přistihl, že jsem mu polibek opětoval. Neměl jsem to dělat, je to špatné. Ale on, když přijde na něho, tak se mi všechno vymyká z kontroly. Právě teď, mě zajímají jenom jeho rty. Omotal si ruce kolem mého pasu a přitáhl si mě blíž. Natiskl jsem se na něho a vychutnával jsem si jeho blízkost. Ruce jsem mu vpletl do vlasů a hladil jsem je. Začal mě líbat na krk. Blíž se ke mně tiskl. Jeho jazyk putoval po mém hrdle. Plně jsem si uvědomoval to, že před pár dny mě skoro zabil, ale teď? Přišlo mi to nepodstatné, podstatné mi přišlo to, že se ke mně tiskne, že mě líbá, že mi vzdychá do ucha. Ale i tak hlásek v mé hlavě mi říkal, že je to špatné. Moc špatné, tenhle tip vztahu mezi námi nikdy nepůjde. Je to nemožné, kdyby na to přišli. V tom momentě jsem ho odstrčil.

„Věděl jsem, že to uděláš, ale že ti to bude trvat tak dlouho,“ ušklíbl se na mě.

„Chene…víš, že tohle mezi námi prostě nejde. Už to víc nedělej. Víš, jak to cítím.“  
„Nevím a to je ono. Dál si nalhávej, že jsem ti lhostejný.“ Řekl jenom. Co mu na to mám říct? Co ode mě čeká? Že budu všechno riskovat pro něho? Nejsem, tak naivní, abych věděl, že mi to za ten risk stojí. Nevím, že nejsem jenom další jeho trofej, za to mi to nestojí.

„Nenalhávám,“ zašeptal jsem a odešel jsem. Nemá cenu s ním teď být, bude jenom podrážděný, znám ho, sice ne dlouho, ale tohle vím, když nedostane to, co chce, tak je pěkně podrážděný.

 

Tak, takhle jsme spolu začali a došlo to až k tomuhle. Co s tím mám teď dělat? Vrátit se tam a dělat, že se nic nestalo? Nebo s ním..prostě být? I proti všemu co mě kdy učili? Čemu jsem celý život věřil? Co jsem celý život považoval za nemožné, zvrácené, nechutné? Ale když na to teď pomyslím, tak já jsem tu válku nezačal. Vlkodlaci mi nic neudělali, on mi nic neudělal, tak proč bych s ním nemohl prostě být? Jestli to chce i on, tak proč ne? Je, to snad můj život a já jsem ten, kdo ho bude žít.

 

Vešel jsem dovnitř. Otočil se na mě.  
„Proč?“ Pokrčil jsem rameny.  
„Neměl bych utíkat,“ došel jsem k němu a sedl jsem si vedle něho na postel.  
„To je celé? Jenom, že bys neměl utíkat? Není to..to je jedno,“ otočil se ode mne.  
„Není to co?“ Zeptal jsem se. Jenom záporně kýval hlavou. Věděl jsem, že s ním nebude kloudná řeč. Neměl jsem se vracet. Chvíli jsem tam, jenom tak seděl. Ale, nic. Měl bych jít. Zvedl jsem se.  
„Zase utíkáš?“  
„Ne, jenom s tebou dneska nebude kloudná řeč, jak není po tvým,“ přestal se smát. Postavil se a došel ke mně.

„Nedělej to. Neznevažuj moje city k tobě. Ty moc dobře víš, že to není jenom, nějaké pobláznění.“  
„Víš, to je právě to co nevím. A tak trochu jsem z toho nervózní,“ zašeptal jsem a podíval jsem se mu do očí.

„Tak ty si ze mě nervózní,“ zašeptal.  
„Ne z tebe,“ vrátil jsem mu to.  
„Víš to určitě?“ Na to jsem cítil, jak se pořád přibližuje. Cítil jsem, jak mi položil dlaně na ramena. Jak si mě k sobě přibližoval.  
„Jestli chceš přestat, tak teď,“ řekl mi dívajíc se mi do očí. Překonal jsem zbývající vzdálenost a políbil jsem ho. Chvíli byl překvapený, ale potom se zapojil. A velmi důkladně. Jeho jazyk se dostal do mých úst a přezkoumal každou mojí skulinku, která se v ústech nachází. Víc, jsem se na něho natiskl. Polibky brali na intenzitě. Byli víc a víc naléhavější. 

Hladil mě přes triko po hrudi a pořád neopouštěl moje rty. Zatahal mě za spodní rtík a pak ho s péčí celý zlíbal, tak to opakoval, ještě asi dvakrát. Když mi docházel dech, tak mě začal líbat na krku. Hladil jsem ho na zádech, nechal jsem se od něho o pečovávat. 

Když usoudil, že moje hrdlo bylo opečovávané dost dlouho, tak se vrátil zpátky ke rtům. Nejprve, je jenom jemně políbil. Lehký, jemný polibek. Pak jazykem přejel po mém spodním rtu a zase se dobýval dovnitř. 

V tom jsem ho překvapil a převzal jsem iniciativu já. Jazykem jsem zatlačil na jeho sevřená ústa, aby mi povolil přístup. Udělal to. Jako on mě, i já jsem prozkoumal každou skulinku v jeho ústech. Nemohl jsem přestat, ani když mi docházel dech. Přesunul jsem se na jeho hrdlo a cítil jsem, jak mu krev pulzuje pod kůží, tak moc bych jí chtěl ochutnat. 

Tak moc bych chtěl vědět, jak chutná. Převalovat jeho krev na jazyku vychutnávat si jí. Víc, jsem se natiskl k jeho tepně a to místečko jsem slíbával pořád dokola. Cítil jsem, jak mi vyjeli špičáky. Škrábal jsem ho jimi po hrdle. Chtěl jsem, je zanořit do jeho masa. Do jeho tepny a vzít si tu lahodnou pochutinu.

Nasměroval jsem ho k posteli, povalil jsem ho. Lehl jsem si na něho. Políbil jsem ho a zase jsem se vrátil k jeho hrdlu. Už-už jsem se chystal zanořit svoje špičáky do jeho tepny, ale odtáhl jsem se. 

Odskočil jsem od něho. Zmateně se po mě díval. Když viděl moje špičáky, asi si všechno uvědomil. Ani nevím, kdy jsem mu stihl sundat tričko. Po jeho hrdle se táhly dlouhé škrábance. Stratil jsem nad sebou kontrolu, to se nesmí opakovat. Nikdy. Mohl bych mu ublížit.

„Mrzí mě to,“ zašeptal jsem.  
„Nevím, co se stalo, ale tvoje krev…já…měl bych jít,“ ale nemohl jsem se přinutit k tomu, abych odešel. Jenom jsem tam stál a těžce oddychoval, tak jako on.  
„Nikam nechoď. Ovládl ses, a kdyby ne, no tak bys mě kousnul, mě to přijde rajcovní,“ zašklebil se na mě.

„To není vtipné. Dneska toho radši necháme,“ řekl jsem a podal jsem mu triko. Neochotně si ho oblékl.  
„Stejně bych měl jít,“ řekl jsem mu.  
„Nemohl bys- ne nic, běž,“ řekl mi a usmál se.  
„Nemohl bych co?“  
„Nic.“  
„Chene.“  
„Nemohl bys tady zůstat? Teda ve vší počestnosti,“ zašeptal, ale na mě se nepodíval. Došel jsem k němu strčil do něho.  
„Tak mi udělej místo,“ posadil jsem se vedle něho.

 

Probudil jsem se v jeho náručí. Byl to nejkrásnější probuzení za celé roky. Byl jsem šťastný. I když je to vlkodlak a já upír, tak i tak jsme oba šťastní. I když jsme odlišní, tak na to nezáleží. Záleží na nás, jak se k tomu mi dva postavíme.

„Dobré ráno,“ zašeptal. Usmál jsem se.  
„Vyspal ses dobře?“ Kývl.  
„Měli bychom pokračovat v hledání těch symbolů. Když pro nic, tak alespoň proto, že díky nim, jsi mě nezabil,“ zašeptal jsem.  
„To budu mít na talíři už navěky, co?“  
„Co myslíš?“ Objal mě a stáhl mě k němu do peřin.  
„To bych ti to měl vynahradit co?“ Jenom jsem přikývl. Jak jinak.

Hledali jsme ještě po těch symbolech, ale marně. Tak jsme s tím přestali. Co máme v osudu, to už stejně nezměníme, tak proč se o to pokoušet. Hlavní je, že jsme se našli. A že jsme spolu. Když jsme spolu, tak všechno vyřešíme a nenecháme nikoho, aby nás od sebe odloučil. To nedopustíme. Protože nás dva dal dohromady osud.


End file.
